Abyss Mysticism
Abyss Mysticism is a form of Blood Sorcery, derived from the Discipline Obtenebration. Obviously, this arcane art is practiced almost exclusively by members of clan Lasombra. Those who practice these mystic arts are called The Shadowed. Overview Despite the pragmatic view most Lasombra have on Obtenebration, some eccentric vampires have figured out what their clan discipline really is: a window to the Abyss itself, that great and terrible unknown that lies at the center of creation. The Abyss gnaws at the heart of the underworld and the doubt in every question never answered. It is present in the absence of light and lurks in every shadow. Wraiths rightly fear its hunger, but they do not understand it. Demons call it Hell, and they only begin to comprehend. No Lasombra knows where it comes from or its purpose or even the purpose of its strange denizens, but the Angellis Ater understand the Abyss as the ultimate source of their power. Either from fear or distaste, Les Amies Noir follow a policy of ignoring mystics until times of great crisis. The Lasombra Antediluvian sometimes claimed that the Abyss was the state of all creation before an interfering God made light, and that as the perfect master of Obtenebration, the Antediluvian was the primordial essence on Earth. Whether it was right or not, study of the Abyss repays the diligent student. Immersed in undying study of a force transcending and ultimately opposing all light and life, Abyss Mystics have little use for humanity or mortal precepts of right and wrong. Most adherents of this dark and heavily ritualized faith eventually gravitate to their own Road of the Abyss, a path which bears disturbing and striking similarity to the Road of Bones and Path of Death and the Soul. The mystics of Clan Lasombra pry into the dark places in search of secrets, answers, and perhaps more questions. For these driven souls, conventional Obtenebration is only the beginning. By applying thaumaturgic principles to Obtenebration, Lasombra mystics of the Dark Ages developed rituals to unlock the hidden powers of shadow and summon the unnamed primordial horrors of the Abyss, thereby effectively extending Obtenebration into a form of blood sorcery. Though the word Obtenebration itself is sometimes used as the name of this blood sorcery, it is often called Abyss Mysticism as a reference to the school of thought which produced it. The Abyss Mystics state that the reason they were able to expand Obtenebration into a form of blood sorcery is because the essence of the Abyss resides within every vampire's blood, as it is what gives vampires their thirst to feed on the living. It is not unknown for members of the Kiasyd bloodline to practice Abyss Mysticism, although the Lasombra Clan makes every effort to keep such knowledge away from their curious "cousins". Rituals The rituals of Obtenebration were developed by Lasombra thaumaturges known as Abyss Mystics, and as such when one's knowledge of Obtenebration includes rituals this Discipline is sometimes instead called Abyss Mysticism. * ** Pierce the Murk: The caster permanently gains the ability to see through darkness ** The Shadow of Hands That Serve: Summon a small abyssal shadow to serve as a spy or servant ** Weight of Shadows: Control naturally occurring shadows ** Light within Shadow: Allows a vampire to see through darkness at will * ** The Heart That Beats in Silence: Summon a more powerful abyssal shadow that can attack foes ** Transubstantiation of Essence: Channel the Abyss to heal your wounds more efficiently ** Feed the Darkness: Feed through the touch of an Arm of the Abyss ** Comforting Darkness: Use the Abyss to heal your wounds * ** Drinking the Blood of Ahriman: Raise Physical Attributes to your Obtenebration rating and use Obtenebration powers more easily ** Calling the Hungry Shade: Summon a powerful abyssal creature called a Hungry Shade and attempt to bind it to your service ** Abyssal Threads: Attach a thread to a person or object to the wrist of the caster ** The Third Eye of Rickard Argentis: Summons forth a mysterious third eye, forged from abyssal energies, which rests upon the caster's forehead and protects him from harm. ** Claiming the Dark: Fuse your body with the Abyss, strengthening the vampire and making it easier for him to use Obtenebration at the cost of becoming incredibly weak against sunlight * ** Reflections of Hollow Revelation: Use a translucent orb of shadow to spy on places miles away ** Maw of Ahriman: Turn the mouth of the caster into a portal to the Abyss ** Vision of Shadow: Can spy on enemies using a ball of shadows * ** Whispers in the Dark: Fall into torpor and learn hidden secrets from the void ** Ahriman's Wight: Reinforce the flesh with the Abyss ** Commune with the Abyss: Fall into a torpor-like sleep and ask the Abyss a question * ** Into the Chasm : Pass through the Abyss to travel anywhere * ** Evocation of the Oubliette : Snatch a target into an abyssal prison for a number of days * ** Cry That Slays Light : Learn a syllable that blots out the sun for one hour Gallery Cry_that_slays_light.jpg|''Cry That Slays Light'' References * * * * * * ---- Ritual Level 1 Ritual Level 2 Ritual Level 3 Ritual Level 4 Ritual Level 5 Ritual Level 6 Ritual Level 7 Ritual Level 8 Category:Blood Magic (VTM) Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Lasombra Category:Trademark Blood Magic (VTM)